When You Will Awake
by Icee67
Summary: A mission goes up in explosions, and one particular explosions has severe consequences for one of the team members. Now the team must deal with the realization that he may not be waking up anytime soon. Last chapter is up
1. Coma

**A/N: So I finished A Crash of Hope and needed a refresher from Walking Alone. I'll write up a new adventure for Adventures Occur Anywhere sometime this week then type it up and post it soon. But I had to get this down before it went away. I'm bad about forgetting things haha. **

**Summary: After a mission goes up in explosions, Face and Murdock are injured but while Murdock's are mild, Face's are lasting. **

**Disclaimer: The A-Team is not mine! Please review, thank you everyone!:)  
><strong>

"B.A.! Give me that-" What B.A. was supposed to give Hannibal was never known after the sudden explosion that rocked the area fiercely. Hannibal came to a stop beside B.A., they looked around the dark courtyard for the source.

One of the mob's members was on top of the tall, abandoned building with a missal launcher in his hands. He aimed for the shed by Hannibal and B.A., the rocket shooting by them suddenly and the two were running for cover before it hit the shed. They barely escaped the blast and B.A. let out a growling shout. "Man, is that even legal?"

"I honestly don't think he cares, B.A.." Hannibal peeked over the jeep they had jumped behind and saw a figure running in their direction yards away. B.A. pulled out his rifle and aimed for the person but Hannibal's hand smacked his gun away. "It's only Murdock. Let's find Face and get out of here, we've done our mission, I'm ready to split!" He told the Sergeant before jumping out from the jeep and waving once at Murdock.

Somewhere behind Murdock, another figure appeared. Face was hurrying after Murdock, breathing coming out in short gasps. Being faster, the pilot was almost to the jeep when the owner of the rocket launcher took aim again and fired. Hannibal yelled out to Murdock to take cover but it was too late and the large truck beside him exploded. He was thrown back, landing on his bottom and gaping at the burning remains of the truck. Face had stopped way back and was about to come forward again when they heard a faint rumbling sound. Their heads all went up in unison, Murdock being the first to realize they were hearing distant rotor blades beating in the black sky. The chopper came into view a minute later and it fired first at the old building beyond them as if showing its intent.

It came closer and Hannibal knew it was going to fire at them; he turned out to Murdock and Face, yelling at them to move. Face had been running to them as the helicopter made its way over and he was a few feet ahead of Murdock when the pilot got to his feet, staring up at the helicopter with glazed over eyes, mouth hanging open.

"Murdock, come on!" Face all but screamed over the roar of the blades. Murdock seemed to come to his senses and started jogging over to Face. Hannibal and B.A. were already far ahead of them, searching out a way to escape. When they looked back, the other two were lagging behind, too far behind. The chopper fired and Hannibal's shouts were inaudible as it hit the ground and they both were thrown in separate directions.

Murdock went into a stack of large crates to the left, legs and arms splayed out oddly. His head fell forwards and he appeared to be unconscious. Face went right, and from where they stood Hannibal and B.A. could very clearly see the conman's head collide into the edge of the stone bench that sat there proudly. He fell limply to the ground, blood already running down the side of his head and pooling under his ear.

Hannibal started running back, B.A. following. "Go to Murdock! I'll get Face!" He ordered and the bigger guy replied with a curt nod. He skidded to a stop at the broken pile of crates, pushing Murdock's hair aside to look for any blood. There did not appear to be any, his head must have been fine. But blood was running out of his ears and down his neck, soaking his collar. As B.A. lifted the Captain into his arms and got his balance, hurrying over to the others before the helicopter would fire again. Hannibal was on his knees by Face, who was out cold. The Colonel pulled Face into his arms, facing B.A. with Murdock.

"I know you're not supposed to move anybody with a head injury, but right not I don't give a damn." He declared in a scarily worried tone. "I found a suitable car, let's go before they fire again!"

It was a black Cadillac Escalade, parked around the back of the old building. B.A. hurriedly set Murdock in one of the back seats and jumped into the driver's side, sliding down to hot wire the car.

Hannibal was more careful in laying Face in the seat, chewing on his lip for a moment as B.A. got the engine running then climbing into the passenger's seat.

* * *

><p>Hannibal usually hated going to hospitals, Doctors asked questions, there was the possibility of the MP's showing, or just bad news relating to their injuries. But when one of his boys gets <em>this<em> bad, there's no choice. B.A. was about to turn into the turning lane when they heard someone stirring and Hannibal whipped his torso around.

Face was still out but Murdock's eyes were slowly opening. He moaned a little, reaching up to rub his forehead. "Captain?" Hannibal asked quietly. Murdock's eyes opened and he glanced quickly around, appearing to not have heard his CO, and when his eyes landed on Hannibal turned to him, he half-smiled.

"That sure was some explosion, eh Bossman?" B.A. jumped a little as Murdock _yelled_, and Hannibal quickly held up a hand. "Murdock...there's no need to shout. We're right here."

But Murdock leaned forwards, eyebrows coming together. "WHAT!" He shouted out.

The car stopped in close parking spot and B.A. looked around at the pilot, eyes angry. "He says to shut the hell up!" The big man shouted back and Murdock made a 'ahh' sound and nodded.

As Hannibal hurried around to Face's side, Murdock noticed him and gasped, putting his hand on Face's arm before Hannibal pulled him from the seat. The Captain climbed out after Face, following them to the doors. "What's wrong with Face?" He asked in that loud voice.

B.A. turn on Murdock, shaking his head vigorously. "Stop yellin'! We can hear ya just fine!"

"_No, I don't have a dime_!" Murdock replied, completely mishearing Bosco's words. His expression turned perplexed when B.A. tried to grab him in a choke-hold. "I didn't know ya needed one so bad, I'm sorry!"

Hannibal turned and called them over. B.A. growled, releasing Murdock and following the sidewalk to where Hannibal waited with Face in his arms. Murdock watched him go then trotted after, still looking confused.

They took Face in, seeing as it was not a busy night, and on Hannibal's demanding requests, they also took Murdock back to examine him as well. It was a bit of a wait but Hannibal and B.A. were soon called back. As they had dreaded, Face was still unconscious as he lay on the hospital bed. Murdock was sitting on the bench under the windows, his orange tee shirt and jacket was missing but he still had his colorful Hawaiian shirt on. Under that, though, was a wide white bandage wrapped around his stomach.

The Doctor, a young man, indicated Murdock first. "I'm sure he's alright. There was a large gash that ran from his belly button to the lumbus. But it's been stitched and cleansed. However, whatever caused this, I don't know, but it seems to have temporarily damaged his ears. He can hear still, just not well. I recommend keeping him away from loud noise and he will be able to hear perfectly again in a week or two."

B.A.'s annoyed groan was ignored and the Doctor's young face took on a more pitying look. "And this man. We have done all we can do to try waking him up. His systems are stable, but whatever struck his head did a lot of damage in that area," He paused, looking at his clipboard.

Hannibal cleared his throat. "Are you saying that he's...in like a, coma?"

When the Doctor swallowed and slowly nodded, B.A. cussed and Hannibal closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly. The Doctor straightened up, looking around at Murdock, who was sitting ramrod straight, most likely not having heard the news. Seeing the other two not making a move towards the smaller man, the Doctor started over to Murdock.

Murdock watched him warily and the Doctor sat on the bench beside him. He sighed quietly, leaning in close to the pilot so he would be heard.

"Can you hear me?" The Doctor tested a level and Murdock nodded. "I can." He whispered, despite not hearing himself. "I'm sure you didn't hear...but your friend over there, he's not going to be waking up soon." The Doctor began. Hannibal and B.A. were pretending not to hear. Murdock gasped, eyes widening wetly.

"He's dead?" Murdock asked in a choked voice.

The Doctor shook his head, seeing how the pilot's eyes looked the tiniest bit relieved but he broke the feeling. "He's in a coma."


	2. They Said You Could Still Hear

**A/N: Ok so this should be rolling back on track now. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think, and how I can improve this story, thank you everyone!**

No one had spoken in a full hour. Murdock was curled up on the bench, his eyes had been glued to the TV since the Doctor had left them alone. Though he probably was not even able to hear it. B.A. was rocking the armchair back and forth, his hands in tight fists. Hannibal was trying to not show his horror as he sat on the other end of the bench, watching his men individually. The only one that returned his stare was B.A. and they spent at least ten minutes just staring at each other, seemingly having a mental conversation.

Finally, Hannibal broke the tense silence. "Is anybody hungry?" He was proud his voice remained steady.

B.A. looked at him and nodded, Murdock remained frozen, watching the commercial on the small TV. Hannibal leaned towards him and the pilot snapped his green eyes to the Colonel. "Captain," Hannibal said loudly and slowly. "would you like something to eat?"

Murdock opened his mouth, closed it, then nodded. "Do you want to run down to the cafeteria with me?" Hannibal asked in the same tone of voice.

"Yessir." Murdock mumbled, then as if he was not sure he had really spoken, nearly shouted, "Yessir!" again.

The Captain and Colonel left the room, going to the elevator and stepping. They were alone in it and Hannibal turned to Murdock. "You alright? No pain in your side?"

"Inside what?" Murdock guessed, putting a hand around his ear. Hannibal shook his head, deciding not to ask again. Murdock seemed fine as far as he could tell and would ask later; the doors were opening and some people were waiting to get on. They found the cafeteria and when they stepped in, Murdock took one look at one of the selections and wrinkled his nose up.

"Sir, I'm not very hungry..."

Hannibal didn't even bother masking his mild surprise at Murdock calling him 'Sir', something he had not done in years. Then he sighed. "Murdock, it's been nearly twenty-four hours since you last ate." Hannibal told him in the carefully-louder tone.

"I know," Murdock's response was a whisper and he snapped his head up, staring at his CO then saying louder, "No, I know! I'm just not very hungry, 's all."

Hannibal reached over and grabbed a plastic tray, spooning mashed potatoes and some roast beef onto it. He moved down the line, Murdock edging after him, and added a few other vegetables and a roll to the now full tray. Once Murdock was right beside him, the Colonel turned and shoved the tray into the Captain's arms. And without waiting for Murdock to argue, Hannibal moved along to get two more trays.

Along the way back to the room, Hannibal took a quick detour to a window overlooking the front of the hospital for any signs of MP's but saw none so far and led Murdock back to Face's room.

Faceman was as they had left him, laying limply in the bed hooked up to monitors that were flashing and beeping. B.A. got up and brought the rolling table to the bench and Hannibal and Murdock layed their trays on it. Being the big man that he is, B.A. wolfed all of his food down, nodding a thanks to Hannibal. He leaned back and folded his arms over his broad chest, turning his eyes to the slouched pilot. Murdock moved the food around with his fork, occasionally putting a small bite in his mouth.

"Ya better eat all that." He ordered. Murdock head him, taking a large spoonful of mashed potatoes, turning to B.A. and shoving it into his mouth, expression irritated. "Hey, I'll shove the whole tray down your throat, fool." The bigger man threatened in a growling voice, leaning forwards in the chair.

Hannibal held up a hand. "That'll be enough, boys,"

They fell silent again, Murdock shoving the tray away and slumping back against the wall, fingers playing with the thick leather bracelet around his wrist. Hannibal's last attempt to get Murdock to eat all his food failed and he went to throw the tree trays away with a defeated sigh. Murdock's stubbornness always seemed to override the other person.

* * *

><p>"The Doctor told us coma victims could still hear what's going on around them...and if you're hearing this, then I want to tell you something important..."<p>

Murdock sniffed and looked around the room. Empty of persons except for him and Face. "You probably don't have any control over when you're going to wake up. The mind, it can really betray you sometimes. Trust me." He ran a hand through his long hair. It fell back in his face and he ignored it, eyes set on Face's pale face. He knew he was speaking, but could only hear a slight whisper from himself.

Resisting the urge to box both his ears, Murdock cleared his throat. "I don't think I've been this serious since...the war?" He shook his head. "I dunno. But if you _do_ have control over when you wake, make it happen like, now. Face...we kinda need you, ya know. I don't want to get all...sappy on ya, but I'm honestly saying that without you...we wouldn't be the four wanted federal fugitives. We'd be...three."

Murdock shifted in the hard chair and reached down to take Face's hand. He squeezed it in both of his warmer hands, trying to smile. "I got it. Hey Facey...you're hair's a horrid mess. You best get up and take care of it, no lady's gonna wanna talk to you with hair like that."

No movements. Murdock bit down on his lip, his cheeks getting hot, the sure sign that he was about to start crying. He quickly blinked, taking in deep breaths so no tears would fall. Face wouldn't want anyone crying for him, not now.

"Explosions, man. Gotta love 'em...till they kill ya." He was soon babbling about random things that hardly meant anything to anyone. He went on for at least ten minutes before B.A. came back in from the lobby. Hannibal was still out, he had informed Murdock. Out smoking his cigar.

Murdock nodded, giving Face's hand one last squeeze then getting up, motioning to the chair. "I'll go join Hannibal, you can talk to Face."

B.A. began to protest, but Murdock held up a hand and said a little loudly, "No, trust me. It'll make him feel better. Doc said so...and come on...it's Face."

The pilot turned and left B.A. alone with Face. He sighed, slowly lowering himself into the chair and clearing his throat, looking awkwardly at the man in the bed.

"Er...what's it like in there?" He began by asking, unsure. "I see. Well...ya better not like it too much in there, Faceman. 'Cause we uh, we, ya know, need ya aroun'. For missions, and somebody's gotta keep the fool under control."

He palmed his face, smoothing down his mohawk and rubbing his facial hair. "Damn it, Faceman. Why's it gotta always be you that...ya know...gets like this? Should always be Murdock layin' on a bed, head wrapped up. Maybe one day, he'd wake up normal or something." Bosco snorted then yawned. "This, this is crazy. Will I eva have just _one_ normal day?"


	3. Still With Them

_Of course he could hear. He wanted to tell Murdock that he was clear as day, right beside him. And why did Murdock keep shouting? Good grief, did he really think Face was deaf or something? He was the one who said coma victims could still hear. _

_Face could feel the darkness surrounding him and could hear the words being spoken by his best friend. Oh how he wanted to respond, so badly. Let the team know he was still there, still with them. Murdock said something about his hair, but for once in his life, Face did not care. The pain of the situation was unbelievable, just wanting to wake up and say he was alright. He knew this was hurting the team. Face tried, tried hard, but his eyelids would not lift, fingers would not twitch. He might as well be dead, at least they could accept he was gone. _

_"Hey man. Hannibal's still smokin' out there," That was a louder voice, speaking not to him but the man holding his limp hand. Murdock sniffed and let Face's hand drop. Face wanted to reach out and take it again, he didn't want to be left alone. _

_But Murdock spoke, "I'll go join Hannibal, you can talk to Face." _

_Face may have smiled, knowing B.A. wouldn't leave at least. But he seemed unsure. "Murdock, I don't really wanna-"_

_"No, trust me. It'll make him feel better. Doc said so...and come on...it's Face." Murdock must have left because the door opened and shut quickly and Face sensed a presence at his side where Murdock had been a moment before. He could nearly see the big man sitting there in that small chair, brown eyes set on his face, fists tight against his legs as he tried to think of something to say. Face knew he was not near as close to B.A. as Murdock, but whatever Bosco had to say would still mean something, Face knew. _

_And, it sorta of did. "Er...what's it like in there?" Face wanted to chuckle. "I see. Well...ya better not like it too much in there, Faceman. 'Cause we uh, we ya know, need ya aroun'. For missions, and somebody's gotta keep the fool under control." _

_Somewhere inside his messed up and ruined mind, Face knew if he woke up anytime soon, Murdock would hardly let him outside ever again. _

_B.A. had paused. Face knew he wanted him to wake up not just for missions and such, but because they were a family. If they didn't have Face..._

_"Damn it, Faceman. Why's it gotta always be you that...ya know...gets like this? Should always be Murdock, layin' on a bed, head wrapped up. Maybe one day, he's wake up normal or something. This, this is crazy. Will I eva have just _one_ normal day?"_

_Face tried again to find the will to wake up but it wouldn't come. If he could move, he'd be on the verge of some serious tears. This was frustrating, he was able to think and feel and hear, but not move? And more than being frustrating, it freaked him out. What if he turned out to be a vegetable all the rest of his life. _

_That thought nearly mental tears down his mental cheeks. It just didn't seem possible._

* * *

><p>It was a little chilly, going into late September. Hannibal had hardly taken but three drags on his cigar. In truth, he was trying to make it last a long time. He did not want to have to go back in that room and see the man he considered a son laying there, nearly a vegetable. It stung somewhere deep in his chest and playing it brave for the others was difficult when all he wanted to do was break everything in his path and find the man who dropped the bomb. Hannibal was thinking about how to make the bomber's death slow and painful when he heard slow, careful footsteps coming towards him. Though he wasn't absolutely positive, Hannibal's brain immediately thought MP and he whirled around, coming face-to-face with familiar green eyes. He sighed.<p>

"Captain. You startled me there." He tried to make his tone casual, maybe even joking. It failed.

Murdock came around beside him, apparently hearing him, and stared at Hannibal through narrowed eyes. "Since when does that happen?"

Hannibal fingered the cigar. "Since you never know who can be sneaking up on you out here, in the open. Give me a warning next time, okay?"

Murdock leaned forwards, staring at the ground. His hands were stuck in his jacket pockets, hat pulled down low over his baggy and bruise-colored eyes. It had hardly been a full day and he was already a mess. "I was thinking...on my way down here." He began. "What're we gonna do if Faceman...like, you know...doesn't wake up?

A wind blew Hannibal's cigar smoke towards Murdock and he cupped a hand over his mouth and nose, too nervous to make eye contact. Hannibal did not answer for a while, waiting until his cigar was halfway done then finally muttered, "I don't know, Murdock. I don't know."

But Murdock's hearing was still impaired to a degree and when he leaned in towards Hannibal, the Colonel just shook his head and shrugged. Murdock got the message, stepping away and eying him.

"Look...I can see you're not in the mood to talk," He noticed. "I'm gonna go...somewhere. Permission to take a walk?"

Hannibal sighed, looking up for a moment and about to object when Murdock just turned and started walking away from him, away from the hospital. "If I don't see you back here in an hour, I'm coming after you, Captain!"

Otherwise ignored, Hannibal turned around and went opposite Murdock, through the revolving doors and back up to the floor. B.A. was perched in a chair beside the bed, murmuring to Face. But when Hannibal shut the door, he stopped and looked up, about to ask but Hannibal already knew what he wanted to know.

"Went for a walk. How's Face?" Hannibal pulled up the other chair and sat opposite Bosco. "Same. Fool says we outta talk to him, since they say coma victims can stil hear or whatever."

Hannibal nodded. He rested his hand over Face's forearm as B.A. offered a shrug then patted face's other arm before rising to his feet. The big man first sat on the bench then lay on it, on his side facing Hannibal. "I think, I'm gonna get some sleep." He rolled over and was silent.

Not wanting to wake B.A. or keep him from sleep, Hannibal just watched Face breathe in silence. A small part of his brain was chewing on where Murdock had suddenly run off to. He may have gotten up and went to investigate but didn't want to leave Face's side, regardless that B.A. was here.

A few people passed by outside the door. Fifteen minutes went by and a nurse quietly entered, throwing the Colonel a smile and filling Face's IV bag. When she left B.A. snored once and Face's machines continued to beep. It wasn't until the sky outside the big, square window began darkening did Hannibal finally realize how much time had really passed. It had been at least three and a half hours since he had sat down and B.A. went to sleep. Three hours that Face would never get back as he lay pale and limp, body weight already getting smaller. Hannibal kept hoping all he would have to do is glare at Face, in that way that always made him turn around angrily with an annoyed, "_What_?" and the man would open his blue eyes, eyeballing Hannibal. "_What have I done now? Is my running pace unacceptable or something? Damn Boss. It's only an exercise_."

In the past, that glare had gotten Face to obey at his worst, B.A. to back down, and Murdock to not jump off the roof for fun. Something he had acquired from the military.

Now as he waited, eyes on the window, majority of his brain was telling him to go find his pilot, Face would be alright. Bosco was still here.

Hannibal got out the door and as far as the elevator, though. As soon as the doors opened, he was in such a hast he ran right into the man stepping off. Hannibal felt his soaking clothes as they collided and as he stepped back to apologize, he saw the familiar face, making an 'ahh' sound.

"I was just coming to find you," He told Murdock. "I believe I said, an hour. Not three."

Murdock held his arms out a little, nodding. "I know. I got lost. And it's storming."

They got away from the doors, Hannibal leaning against the wall and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright. Just go back there, I'll be right there."

The pilot leaned in. "Did you say something about my hair?" He demanded, putting a hand around his ear. Without meaning to really, Hannibal faced Murdock fully and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him roughly. "I said to just go back! Start cleaning your ears out, or I'll get Bosco to pull them off!"

"I'm sorry!" Murdock nearly cried, prying himself away and staring at his CO with wide eyes. "Just go, Murdock. I'll be there...sometime..." Hannibal held up his hand and left the Captain in the hall, dripping with rain water.

**A/N: Reviews please, thank you so much everyone!**


	4. We'll Be Back Kid

**A/N: Success! Lol, I dunno. Okay, enjoy chapter four. And a special thank you to the reviewers! You all are the best:)**

"Where've _you_ been?"

Murdock let the door shut and slumped over to the bed before looking at Bosco. "Around," He shrugged. Murdock sat in the chair and clasped his hands in his lap. "Where's Hannibal?" B.A. asked from his armchair.

"Right here." Hannibal walked in the room, three cups of coffee in his hands. He handed one to B.A. then held one out to Murdock, who grimaced at it. "I hate that shit. Couldn't ya have gotten a soda or somethin'?" The pilot muttered.

Hannibal sighed, practically slamming the cup down on the table. Coffee sloshed over the edge. "I'm sorry. I'll give you a dollar and you can go get yourself one, Murdock." He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, extracting a dollar bill. But Murdock only glared at it as Hannibal held it near his face. "Take it."

"I don't wanna."

"Murdock!" Hannibal pulled his hand back up to his forehead, closing his eyes and taking in deep breaths. "I know you're upset. We all are. But that's no reason to act like a snobby little kid, now go get yourself something or drink the coffee." His voice had risen.

B.A. was watching silently, eyes moving between the two. Murdock slowly rose to his feet, eyes locked on Hannibal. "Snobby little kid?" He repeated through clenched teeth. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well you won't have to beg for it," Hannibal folded his arms over his chest. "Face, is in a coma. We see this. Yes, it is painful to see him like this, but we need to stay strong for him. If he can really hear us, he'd be unhappy at us for fighting and-"

"If this was really making him unhappy, he'd wake up and make us stop!" Murdock interrupted loudly. B.A. widened his eyes, wondering if anyone could hear this.

Hannibal slammed his cup down next to the other one and leaned in towards the Captain. "You don't interrupt me when I'm speaking to you, Captain. And don't say you didn't hear me finish, I know you hear me just fine."

"Apparently it doesn't matter if _I_ hear you, it's _him_ that needs to hear you!" Murdock jabbed a finger towards Face. "Murdock..." B.A. warned, getting to his feet.

Murdock turned to him. "No, Bosco, don't say anything. You're comments are unnecessary right now, okay?"

B.A. scowled, holding up a fist and coming towards Murdock. "Fool, I'm warning ya righ' now," Murdock danced back as B.A. came at him and Hannibal yelled their names, having to nearly dive out of the way as B.A. got Murdock's neck and shook him back and forth roughly. "Just 'cause ya mad don't mean ya can take it out on us, alrigh' you damn fool?" He was growling.

Murdock choked, kicking B.A. violently until he finally aimed one right at the kneecap and Bosco grunted, falling back. Murdock scampered away before he recovered, grabbing the armchair and standing behind it, bent a little. "Bosco, Murdock!" Hannibal groaned when B.A. went back for Murdock, grabbing the chair and shoving it easily to the side and grabbing Murdock's jacket collar, lifting him a few inches above the floor. Murdock writhed, hands tight around B.A.'s bigger wrists. Hannibal grabbed B.A.'s shoulders and pulled, ordering him to back down. Only when they heard a knock on the door did everyone freeze before B.A. let Murdock fall and Hannibal threw the person a "Come in!"

The door cracked open and Doctor Sanders, Face's Doctor, peered in a little nervously. "Eh, some of the nurses and patients were complaining of loud noises and shouting coming from in here," He noted. "Is everything alright, boys?"

Hannibal tried to smile a small smile and nodded, patting B.A.'s shoulder. "Of course. Just a small disagreement, nothing to worry about, it's okay now."

Doctor Sanders did not look convinced. "Alright. But if this persists, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He nodded at them and left, Hannibal closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead.

"You two..." He ground out, turning slowly towards B.A. and Murdock. "Baracus, sit in that chair and don't leave it until I say so." The chair of topic was the armchair and B.A. gave Hannibal a hard glare before gradually sliding to it, lowering himself down and crossing his arms across his broad chest. "Murdock, go in that corner across the room. Same for you, don't come out until I say so."

Murdock trudged over, Hannibal pretending he did not hear the pilot muttering, "Don't be such a hard ass."

"Moving on now, boys," Hannibal turned around towards Face, blinking. "Depending on how long Face will be here, we can't continue to sleep here. I mean we could, but I don't know if you'd want to keep doing that because we don't know when he'll...be waking up."

B.A. rested his chin in his hand, watching the former Colonel with eyes trying to hide his real thoughts. Hannibal turned and made eye contact, nodding slightly. "There's a cheap place just down the road," Bosco noted lowly.

"Super 8?" Hannibal asked.

"Think so, yeah."

Hannibal nodded again. "We can do that. We need a good sleep on an actual bed. You got the money?"

"Naw. 'S in Faceman's bag." B.A. pointed across the room near Murdock's legs. Hannibal crossed over and picked it up, going back to B.A. and dropping the bad on the table. They opened it, digging around for the hidden pocket, unzipping it and pulling the small locked case out. "Key?" Hannibal wondered aloud, turning the bag and peeking in a outside pocket. B.A. shook his head.

" 'Round his neck, I think."

Hannibal left his side, pulling the hospital down down away from Face's neck and seeing first the silver chain. Hanging further down the chain was a small, gray key. The Colonel reached behind the man's neck and unclasped the necklace and brought it back over, handing to to B.A. to unlock the small case.

His eyes widened a little and he half-smiled, chuckling a little. "Dang, man. There's gotta be like, seven hundred in here," He whistled. "An' that's only in this. I know the man's gotta whole lot more saved up somewhere else."

"Then I say we go get a room." Hannibal took the case away and took a quick look inside, snapping it shut afterward and locking it. He gave B.A. a small grin that hardly touched his eyes and rubbed his thumb down the case, thinking.

There was a shuffling sound in the corner. "Am I allowed to go?" Murdock asked in a voice dipped in sarcasm.

Hannibal looked around at him, realizing too late how hard his expression had got when his eyes landed on the pilot's glaring face. "Guess that's a no, then." Murdock grumbled, falling back against the wall.

"Murdock," Hannibal sighed. "can you please just calm down a little?"

"Calm down? Me?" Murdock cackled. "Yeah...and who get's this really ticked off look when he see me?"

B.A. got to his feet slowly but, smartly, stayed back. Hannibal raised his eyebrows, stepping towards Murdock. "I will throw you out of here right now, Captain. Can we get over this now?"

Murdock shrugged. "Sure. Long 's you stop giving me these looks."

"I will." Hannibal motioned him over and when Murdock got in front of him, he took ahold of the pilot's wrist and pulled his hand up, palm upwards. "Now as an apology, I'm going to trust you with this key. Lose it, and I will let B.A. throw you out the window." It was a joke, but Murdock nodded seriously. He wrapped his long fingers around the key, the chain dangling out between his thumb and index finger.

"Let's go now, I'm sure Face will be here, same as now, when we return tomorrow morning." Hannibal said to the two.

He got to the door first, holding it open for B.A. and Murdock, who was clasping the necklace behind his neck. Before following, Hannibal looked back at Face, blinking quickly.

"We'll be back, kid. I promise."


	5. Used to People Leaving My Life

**A/N: Jade is an old girlfriend's of Murdock that I made up that really has no value to the story. So don't worry about her lol, and Kevin either really. Just in case you wonder. This will make sense as you read. And I can't leave out a little Murdock unstableness, I mean come on, this is his best friend, nearly brother , laying there on death's bed, so that's why he gets so upset. It's not a slash between them, I swear! And I apologize for lack of B.A. here, trust me, I do love B.A. haha but he's going to have a bigger part here. **

**I don't own _The A-Team_, or _G-Force_**

Nobody really wanted to fight anymore that night, so when B.A. perched on the first bed, right in the middle, glaring at the other two, Hannibal did not argue against his automatic choice to not share a bed. The Colonel allowed Murdock to share his bed, so long as he did not try to cuddle.

"If you want to cuddle, you can go curl up with Bosco." Hannibal told him. B.A. snorted. "Only if ya really like the floor, Murdock." He warned.

"Did you say you wanted me to cuddle with B.A.?" Murdock asked, his hearing still impaired. Hannibal shook his head and said louder, "Never mind. Don't cuddle with _anyone_!"

Murdock slumped his shoulders, looking sudden more depressed than before. "Hannibal, I-" There was a pause. Hannibal looked around at him. "Yes, Murdock?"

He hesitated then shook his head back and forth. "N-never mind. Just, nothing."

"You can say it."

"I don't...no, I'm fine." Murdock waved the mystery topic away and pulled the sheets and blanket back, climbing in, refusing to make eye contact with the Boss. Eventually, the other two were in and B.A. clicked his lamp off.

Hannibal closed his eyes, back to Murdock facing the wall, and attempted to clam his mind down. But it was like a traffic jam of thoughts, successful in keeping him awake for a few hours longer than he intended. It was when he finally felt his mind calming down and thought this was finally when he was going to be able to sleep, like B.A. and Murdock seemed to be doing, when he felt something move behind him and a weight was suddenly lifted from the other side of the bed. There were soft footfalls across the carpet and something opened. Irritated and sleepy, Hannibal cracked his eyes open and peered back over his shoulder. The door to the bathroom was open but it was dark. As he'd also expected, Murdock was missing.

Then the pilot came stumbling out of the bathroom, looking dazed. "Murdock?" Hannibal asked groggily. There was no reply from the pilot, who had resorted to just standing there in the doorway, staring at the wall between the two beds.

Against his will, Hannibal sat up and stepped down on the carpet, his legs carrying him blindly to the man. He called his name again, noticing the glazed over look in his green eyes. It dawned on his sleep deprived mind then that Murdock was sleepwalking. Sighing, Hannibal took hold of his forearm and began leading him slowly back to the bed. Luckily, Murdock climbed right in and lay down, pulling the covers up around his shoulders.

It took longer than he wanted, but soon after, Hannibal finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The first thing that Hannibal heard when he began to come back to the land awakeness, was the hotel's TV. Across the room, where it sat on the nice stand, the TV was blaring some kids movie and Murdock was on the floor, sitting cross-legged in front of it with eyes glued to the flashing screen. Hannibal closed his eyes again and sighed, rubbing his face then slowly slid upwards. B.A.'s bed was empty and the Colonel could hear the shower from his bed. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, stretching then making his way to the TV. Standing behind the Captain, Hannibal scrutinized the screen, seeing only four Guinea Pigs in like, spy gear, running around.<p>

"What in the world are you watching?" Hannibal demanded. Murdock quickly glanced over his shoulder up at him, looking slightly irritated at having been interrupted. "_G-Force_. Duh."

Hannibal ignored the attitude, nodding once. "Right, of course. Did you shower yet?"

"Um."

The Boss went to open the blinds on the sliding door that led out to the small deck. The San Diego sun lit up the room pleasantly and Hannibal turned to get a better look at his pilot.

Murdock's light brown hair was longer than he had remembered before, his bangs hanging to his bottom eyelids. The rest of his hair touched the collar of his tee-shirt. The jeans he was wearing had holes on both knees and were ripped at the bottoms where Murdock walked on them. Hannibal could remember Face complaining to the pilot about his pants being too long, but Murdock had waved him off, letting his mind wander while Face lectured him.

"Captain," Hannibal tapped his head once, and pushed the power button on the TV, ignoring Murdock's complaints. "I asked you if you showered yet?"

Murdock paused, reviewing Hannibal's words making sure he heard him right then nodded, running his long fingers through his wet hair. "Uh, yeah...yeah, I did."

"Maybe we should get you in for a haircut." Hannibal suggested and went to his bag laying by his side of the bed. Murdock made that blank face again, mouth hanging open a little before shaking his head. "No, no. I'm fine."

The bathroom door opened, steam pouring out, and B.A. emerged, nodding to Hannibal as he tossed his dirty clothes in his bag and zipped it shut, wiping his hand on his pants leg. "I'll take a quick one, and then we'll go see Face." Hannibal told them.

After he shut the bathroom door, Murdock and B.A. held each other's eyes before Murdock opened his mouth and B.A. held up a hand. "No, don't say 'nything. I ain't in the mood to hear ya voice yet."

"But-"

"Murdock. No."

The Captain's shoulders sagged and he flicked his eyes once up to B.A. before turning away. He left the bigger man alone, going out onto the deck and sliding the door shut behind him. Murdock looked down as he leaned against the raining, seeing someone to his left, right below his hip. Billy nosed his leg and Murdock half-smiled, kneeling down to rub the invisible dog's ears. He sighed.

"What am I gonna do now, Billy?" The dog cocked it's head. "Yeah, I know. But, Face's my best friend, and he's got one foot in the grave, and one on a banana peel. If he _does_ die..." Murdock paused to wipe at his eyes. "Who'll listen to me?"

Billy licked up his jaw to hairline and Murdock chuckled, a broken sound, and leaned back, bracing himself on his hand. "I know Hannibal would, but not like Face. He's too busy with, everything else, keeping us from being caught. But honestly, between you and me, if Face did, you know...I'd probably to turn myself in."

"No, don't give me that look. You wouldn't ever understand. Face is my best friend, and yes, the other two are also, but like I said. And B.A. would never pay me the time of day. But, why should he? After all, I 'bout threw him outta the helicopter back in Mexico. Guess he's got every right to hate me."

Murdock sniffed, reaching out and taking hold of the dog's collar, squeezing it tightly. "But, hey. It's not like I'm not used to people leaving my life. Mom, my once-was only friend Kevin, Jade, grandma...now Face."

The door suddenly slid open and Murdock jumped, snapping his head up to see his CO standing above him, hair dripping onto the ground. "We're leaving now," The Colonel paused, watching Murdock then asking, concerned, "Are you alright?''

"Uh..." Murdock rubbed the back of his head, eyes darting around. He hated that question. "Uh huh. Yeah...I'm fine."

Hannibal held out his hand, pulling the Captain to his feet and patting his shoulder, nodding. "If there's something bothering you...you can tell me."

Murdock shrugged, walking back into the room. "Yeah...I know."

There were no changes. They considered this a good and bad thing, resuming previous positions in the room. B.A. claimed the armchair, Hannibal the chair by the bed, and Murdock the chair across the bed. Face's chest rose and fell lightly, his face paler than before. Hannibal reached over to smooth his disarrayed hair down, noticing the darkening stubble on the conman's chin and jaw.

For nearly two hours, it was quiet and too still. As the clock hit noon, Hannibal looked up at the pilot across from, to ask if he was hungry, when he got a look in the man's eyes.

The green was dark, a lingering madness in them. His pupils were dilated as he stared at Face, mouth skewed up in a frown and eyebrows pulled tightly together. "Murdock?" Hannibal asked warily. He'd seen that look before. "Murdock, what is it?"

He started a little when Murdock snapped back, jumping to his feet to harshly the chair tipped and fell backwards. His wild eyes grazed Hannibal's face, mouth open a little. "I need...I need a moment..."

Without waiting for a reply, the crazed man stumbled around the bed and beelined for the door, wrenching it open and slipping through. Hannibal half rose when B.A. beat him to it, waving his hand. "I got this, Hannibal."

**A/N: Haha, 'Awakeness' is not a word, but I just made it one! Oh well, let me know guys! :) Y'all rock**


	6. Invisible Killer Wave

**A/N: Ok, I'll be honest. This may seem over the top...? Maybe. I know that when you hold it in, it comes out some time and I guess it was just Murdock's time. I hope I dind't make this chapter too cheesy, I tried to keep their machoness included, though Murdock has a melt down. XP Gah, I'll just rely on you guys to tell me! But please, if ya don't think it's very good, don't be rude about it. I've got an ego! Haha, no anyways, here you go!  
><strong>

"Bosco...not right now, please." Murdock was holding his head in his hands as he sat on the floor in the restroom.

B.A. ignored him, shutting the door behind him and going to kneel beside the shaken pilot. He ducked his head and tried to see Murdock's face. "Okay, if ya cryin' down there, I'm gonna-"

"I'm not crying!" Murdock all but screeched, snapping his head up and glaring at B.A. suddenly. He opened his mouth but then the door opened and a man came in to use the restroom. He stopped short at the scene before him and before B.A. could tell him to leave, Murdock was on his feet, going towards the man.

"Get out before I pull the sink off the wall and friggin' beat you with it until you go into a bloody coma and-" B.A. wrapped his arms around the Captain from behind, planting a big hand over his mouth as the man hurried out. "Dammit, Murdock! Shut up!"

Murdock fought out of B.A.'s arms and whirled around, crazed eyes locked on B.A.'s face. "You're losin' whatever's left in there to lose, man." He muttered to the pilot.

"I've lost everything there is to lose a long time ago," Murdock blew his bangs out of his eyes. They fell back though. "_Everything_. And coming from someone who didn't have much, that's a lot right there."

B.A. scrubbed at his face and gave Murdock a stern look. "Ya can't just be yellin' at people like that. It ain't their fault Face's like this,"

"No, it's not." Murdock agreed. "But it _is_ someone's. You and Hannibal hardly seem affected, I'm the only one who seems to actually care," His voice rose a few octaves. "we've delt with bullets, crashes, POW Camps...but this, _this_ is different. Bosco, this is all mental, and when you're me, you _know_ how serious mental problems are."

B.A. folded his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing. "Who says we don't care? Ya sayin' we don't know how it feels?"

The Captain threw out a disgusted noise and stomped his foot. "You don't know how it feels! You haven't lost everyone that ever came into your life that you loved. Face was the first person that ever came that treated me decently, and lasted nearly eleven years. Face was the first friend I have ever had that I could talk to, that I could call a brother." Murdock ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes. "He made me feel like I was equal to everyone else. He never told me off for being myself, never locked me up or knocked me out. I...should have seen it coming, seen this invisible thing that wipes out everyone that I develop a relationship with."

"What are ya talkin' about?" B.A. resisted the urge to run out of the bathroom, get away from this deep talk. He wasn't one for deep talks about feelings. Especially with Murdock. But he couldn't bring himself to leave the pilot in this state.

"If I'd have known sooner...maybe when mom first died, I might have saved myself the heartbreaks. But I didn't. I just wanted, to have a friend...a girlfriend...a family. I dunno," Murdock shook his head. "and the only thing that never let me down, never left me, was the sky. That's like, twenty-five percent of the reason I love to fly so much. It's always there for me."

"Murdock?" Someone was opening the door. "B.A.? Are you two in here?"

Murdock turned slowly and Hannibal fully entered the bathroom, stopping at the look in both of their faces. He cleared his throat then asked calmly, "Is everything alright, boys?"

There was a pause, Murdock took a quick look over his shoulder at B.A., eyes begging him to keep quiet. B.A. groaned inwardly and sighed outwardly. " 'S all good, man. Just keeping the fool on track."

He nodded to Hannibal and slid past Murdock, the pilot's narrowed eyes following him, and went past Hannibal as the Colonel clapped on his shoulder as he passed and left the two. Hannibal turned to Murdock, shrugging once. "Something you wanted to talk about, Captain?"

After a moment, the pilot slowly shook his head. "No..."

"Well. Come on, let's get back to the room." Hannibal stepped to the side and held his arm out, waving the man forwards. Murdock nodded, his eyes seeming to finally go back to normal, part of him still shocked he suddenly blew it all out like that. And to B.A., of all the people.

They got to the corner when Murdock paused, staring at the ground. "Bossman, I-" He stopped, jerking his head up to look at the awaiting Colonel through his bangs. Hannibal tilted his head a little. "Yes?"

"I...I was wondering..." Murdock swallowed, bringing his right hand up to rub the back of his neck. "Um...if Face does not recover, are you gonna keep...you know..." He inclined his head, trying to make a silent point.

Hannibal seemed to understand and sighed, looking at the wall past Murdock as he thought. "Murdock, I don't know. It's not exactly something I want to discuss right now."

"And, you'll, you know...keep, me...right?" Murdock managed to get out, suddenly feeling stupid and squeezing his eyes shut. "No, no! Don't answer that, that's a stupid question, I'm sorry." He smacked his head with his hands.

Hannibal gave a lifeless chuckle, grabbing onto the Captain's shoulders and giving him a small shake. "You're not going anywhere, Murdock. I promise."

Murdock's eyes bore into his and he nodded, the yelling in his head finally dying down. Hannibal promised, and Hannibal never broke a promise.

"Are you hungry?" Hannibal asked, breaking the silence. "You've hardly eaten,"

They continued back to the room and Murdock half-smiled. "Yeah. I actually am." As a mental note, he told himself to remember to thank B.A. for listening to his sudden explosion. Though he knew as well as anyone that B.A. was very uncomfortable, and probably would have left if Murdock hadn't been in front of the door.


	7. Company

**A/N: Arg sorry it took a little longer than I normally take. But it's up, so I hope you enjoy again! :)**

"Hey, Face. Me again," Murdock blew air out of his mouth upwards, taking hold of his bangs between his index and middle fingers. "Hannibal and B.A. went down to get some lunch. Honestly, getting it out of my system to Bosco did _not_ help at all. I wish it would have. It's like...when you tell someone to get the weight off you but they only remove like, a pound, and it's still crushing you but they've already tuned you out because they thought you got it?"

His green eyes roamed the room in an attempt to avoid looking at Face. "I think I'll just have to get used to it. Like a sink or swim kinda thing, only not that close."

Murdock tried to smile a little but failed and took Face's hand in both of his again, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin. He held it gently, hoping against his better knowing to feel Face's fingers twitch even the smallest bit. There was a minute silence then Murdock suddenly stood, releasing his hand and going to retrieve the bag across the room. He carried it back to the chair and sat with the bag on his lap, unzipping it and plunging his hand inside. He retracted a comb, all but threw the bag onto the floor and scooted right up against the bed.

"Thought you'd like to know that your hair's bein' taken care of, Facey." Murdock told him before bringing his hands up to the conman's beloved hair.

It was a rule among the team that _no one_ touches the hair of Templeton Peck. _Ever_. But that was not even a subconscious thought to the pilot as his fingers slowly made contact with the soft, dark hair. His other hand brought the comb down, running it through a section, working through a few knots along the way. Now Murdock slid onto the side of the bed, carefully pulling Face forwards and sitting him up, letting him lean on the Captain's shoulder, and combed thoroughly for at least ten minutes before the door opened and the two team members came in, each holding a tray of food.

B.A. set his tray down on the rolling table and waited until Murdock let Face lay back down before handing him his plate and drink, which was a bottle of cola. Murdock shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Glad ya remembered that one," He said to Hannibal. "thanks."

"Wasn't in the mood to fight with you." Hannibal took a seat and picked up his plastic fork. B.A. was in the armchair, digging into his food like it had been a long time since his last meal. Murdock examined the roast beef, mashed potatoes, corn, warm roll and chocolate chip cookie hungrily before following B.A. up on the animal-like eating.

"Face's hair looks better," Hannibal noted just for the sake of conversation. Murdock nodded; he had moved back to the chair. "Bet that just added to his already giant ego." The pilot commented, picturing the sour look Face would be giving him.

"Now I think it's about time for your haircut, Captain." Hannibal joked but Murdock suddenly wrenched himself up, glaring coldly at Hannibal. The Colonel was taken back, too surprised to say anything.

Murdock pointed to his head. "You know what?" He demanded. B.A. shook his head. "I am sick and tired of everyone commenting on how I look! I _know_ I look like hell, but when people keep telling me that, it starts to get real annoying. You want me to cut my God-awful hair?" He reached into the back and yanked out a pair of scissors. "Fine!"

Whirling, Murdock blew like an angry tornado into the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it. Hannibal was on his feet, banging on the door. "Murdock! You open this door _right now_!"

Next to him, B.A. threatened, "If ya don't come outta righ' now, I'm gonna bust the door down, pick ya up, and throw you righ' out that window! Ya hear me?"

They were ignored but hardly ceased with the threats and demands. Murdock was making noise, they could hear soft slashing sounds from the other side of the door. B.A. finally resorted to turning and ramming his shoulder into the door. Not as hard as he could have, but hard enough that the door started to bow very close to snapping. Like a warning to the Captain.

"Murdock!" Hannibal yelled, still trying to turn the knob.

There was a loud sound, like something being slammed down, and the door was suddenly pulled back. B.A. stopped and Hannibal pinched the bridge of his nose. Around Murdock's shoes was hair, a golden brown color and quite long. Now both men's eyes traveled upwards and landed on Murdock's hair. Much to their relief, however, it look decent.

It was at least as short as Face's, bangs sticking up and giving his face a more younger appearance. Hannibal coughed into his fist before nodding. "I think you look... dashing, Captain."

B.A. shrugged, glaring. Murdock managed a half-smile and stepped between them to go sit by Face, completely ignoring the two as they watched him.

"You probably heard that, Face," He was saying softly. "but you'll be glad to know that I no longer look like a mop. I finally did something decent with my hair...thought you'd like that, buddy."

B.A. turned halfway to Hannibal, uttering, "We keep scissors?"

"I guess so..." Hannibal was still watching Murdock, who looked up at him and shrugged.

"Shouldn't be keepin' sharp objects 'round the fool," B.A. grumbled as he went back to snatch the scissors up, pointing them at Murdock.

Murdock hugged his arms against his stomach. "Oh okay. I'm grown man...I can handle scissors. But if it'll make you feel ant better, I'll go out and buy some safety covers to put on them."

"Fair enough." Hannibal crossed the room to plop down on the bench and look out the window, something suddenly catching his attention.

B.A. pulled a threatening face. "Ya crossin' the line, fool."

"There's a line?" Murdock snorted, but at least seem to have lost his sarcastic attitude for now, just looking generally amused. "I was _never_ away there was a line...dang that may have helped me out a little before if I'd ever known."

The bigger man nodded. "Only thing is the line gets smaller and smaller every time ya cross it." B.A. told him. Murdock laughed this time, shaking his head. "Damn line."

"Boys..." Hannibal suddenly warned, backing away from the window slowly. "We've got company."

In the next second, B.A. and Murdock flashed to the window, pushing each other to get a good view. A black Explorer was parked and men in black suits were getting out. One was vaguely recognizable and B.A. growled, "Lynch!"

"Of course they heard Face's here. They know everything." Murdock whined and Hannibal looked around at Face then back to the two. "We shouldn't be seen."

"Let's get out then." Murdock offered. Hannibal shook his head. "If they think we're in here, they'll have the exits blocked," Hannibal pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking.

Murdock jabbed the air with his index finger. "Let's hide!"

B.A. grabbed Murdock's finger and bent it back. "I ain't hidin'."

"B.A., hide." Hannibal demanded before beelining to the door and cracking it. He peered out then waved them forwards. "We'll go into separate areas. Come out after at least thirty minutes." He slipped through and was around the corner quickly.

B.A. checked the halls next then left, opposite the way Hannibal went. The door swung shut before Murdock got there and when he cracked it open, the Agents were making their way down the hall.

"Ah, shit!" Without panicking, Murdock spun on his heel and surveyed the room for a second then grabbed his hat off the floor and ran to the bed, sliding across the floor. He pulled the blankets and sheets down as far as they would go over the edge, nearly covering the whole gap between bed and floor. Then, proud of his flexibility, the Captain somehow managed to worm his way under the bed, limbs contorted as he found a suitable position.

The door opened and quite a few footsteps crossed the doorway into the room. Murdock pulled his legs up, holding onto the bottom of the bed.

"Well they weren't lying." Someone said and another agreed with him. A familiar voice asked, "See any sign of the others?" Lynch was walking to the window as he spoke. Murdock watched his shoes as they passed.

"Didn't see them on the way up. But that doesn't mean they're not around." An Agent insisted and Lynch paused at the window before coming back over. He stood at the side of the bed, legs only foot and a half from Murdock.

"Then let's mess with them." He suddenly declared. There was a pause, probably the other Agents looking up at him curiously. Lynch went on. "Move Peck to a different room and have someone wait back here so when they return, we'll get 'em."

Everyone seemed to like the idea and Murdock chomped down on his bottom lip to keep from speaking. _Not good, not good, not good, not good..._

"Okay. I'll go talk to the Nurses. Be back." Lynch left the side of the bed and Murdock heard the door opening and closing.

No one else seemed to move, just staring down at Face. Murdock felt his back aching from the bar under him, trying to be as quiet as possible while he shifted a little. He wanted to count on the fact that since they had no real reason to move Face, the Nurses would keep him in the room. But the CIA could get them to, sadly enough.

And he was right when the door opened again and Lynch and a Nurse entered. "You help me move the bed, gentlemen." She ordered and there was a few noises around the bed before it suddenly moved. Murdock held on tighter, looking down to see the floor rolling by. Once they were out into the hall, he let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. He rolled his head back and saw an upside down pair of legs that belonged to the nurse. The moment he tilted his head a little, his hat came loose and fell off, landing on the floor.

"No!" Murdock hissed, looking back frantically.

"Hey, see that?" An Agent grabbed Lynch's elbow and turned him back, pointing to the hat. Murdock swore and Lynch grinned. "Grab it."


	8. Purty Man

**A/N: Okay...again I think there might be some grammar errors, so if pointed out, I'll take care of them XP Anyways, I'm a little worried this won't seem very believable, so if you hate this chapter, please tell me how I can fix it. **

With one quick, fluid motion, Murdock rolled and leapt out from under the bed. The Nurse shrieked a little, jumping back and covering her mouth. Lynch grinned, slowly and wickedly. Murdock laughed a little and shrugged. "Lynch...gentlemen...ma'am."

"Hey there, Murdock. How're you doing?" Lynch spoke as if talking to a child. "Where's your friends?"

"Oh right in front of me." Murdock answered. The Agents turned, looking around in a circle. Murdock cackled. "I mean you guys! We're friends, ain't we?" He rubbed his forehead then shrugged at their annoyed faces. "Weeeeel...gotta go!" The crazy man turned and began running down the hall. He had yet to gain any speed when someone suddenly had him and he was spun around and handcuffed.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," Murdock forced a laugh. "Didn't know you guys wanted me to stick around."

"Oh shut up." Lynch shoved Murdock forwards and said to the Nurse, "Keep going." She obeyed, ducking her head and rolling the bed along.

Lynch kept Murdock in his tow as they passed through different halls and eventually came to an empty room. The Nurse got everything arranged and once she left, Lynch all but threw Murdock into the arm chair, ordering the other Agents to leave them for a moment. Murdock merely looked up and smiled.

"Alright. Where are they?" Lynch folded his arms over his chest. "Where are who? Be more specific; I'm a mental patient." Murdock answered, causing Lynch to roll his eyes. "Oh shut up." He grumbled.

"If I shut up, then how can I answer your questions?" Murdock asked, his eyes innocently watching Lynch as he palmed his face. "You know, you're a pretty man. I've never met pretty men before. But you, my friend, are." Murdock went on, grinning wider.

"I beg your pardon?" Lynch demanded, looking perplexed. Murdock leaned back with a smug smile. "Aww, poor guy. Don't you think you're _puuuuurty_?" He batted his eyelashes at the CIA Agent.

Lynch growled from behind his hand and reached down to grab Murdock's collar, pulling him close. Murdock's eyes widened. "Whoa there! Gotta buy me dinner first, hotshot."

"Look here, asshole. I don't care which side of the totem pole of sexual preferences you fall under. But if you _ever_ call _me_ pretty again, I'll beat your face in so you won't be able to see my face anymore. Got that?" Lynch warned on a low, dangerous tone. Murdock swallowed before nodding. "Sure thing. Ugly."

"Ugh!" Lynch threw him back into the chair and whirled around, rubbing his temples and stomping his foot childishly. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Murdock laughed maniacally. "Um...I'm crazy? Duh!"

Lynch spun on his heel and whipped out a cell phone. "That's it. I'm getting you outta here," As he dialed and put the phone to his ear, Murdock tried to ignore the sudden butterflies in his stomach and cleared his throat. "The loveshack? It sounds like a fun place. No, wait...oh my...oh my God. You've never heard that song before?" The Captain clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "Shame, shame on you. Tisk, tisk."

Lynch pointed at him as he waited. "Just, stop talking...Yes, hello. This is Central Intelligence Agency's Lynch and I've got someone who I'd like you to come pick up... Name? Captain James Murdock... Yes, in the flesh. Of course I'm serious! Look, just come down to-"

The phone suddenly flew out of his hands and Murdock slammed into him, knocking them both to the floor. He got Lynch on his stomach, legs on his back and his somehow uncuffed hand holding him down between his shoulder blades. His other hand brought up the handcuffs and as Lynch struggled, Murdock cuffed his hands and grabbed his hair, pulling his face close.

"How the-" He started but Murdock cut him off. "Trick I learned from Face. It really isn't too girly if ya keep a bobby pin around in your back pockets. Oh well. See ya, Lynchie...you pretty little man." Before he stood, Murdock pushed Lynch's head roughly down so his face smashed into the floor and his nose gave a satisfying crunch. The blow also caused Lynch to fall completely unconscious. Murdock rolled him over and pulled his badge out of his pocket, slipping it into his own and grabbing his hat off the floor.

Murdock leapt up and yanked the blankets off Face. Right the, the door opened and one of the Agents came in, pausing as he took in the surprising scene. Before he could react, Murdock's elbow hit him in the face and when he leaned forwards, groaning in pain, the Captain grabbing his head, slamming it back into the door. He too fell under and Murdock pulled him to the bathroom door.

Quickly, he pulled Face up and stood him beside him, keeping his arm firmly around Face's waist. Murdock pulled his Aviators out of one of his cargo pants pockets and stuck them on Face's face. Then taking Face's far hand, he layed it on the IV machine and draped Face's other arm around his shoulders.

"Alright. Let's try this." He said then slowly worked their way to the door. He opened it, peeking down the halls and seeing it fairly empty.

Murdock managed to drag Face to the next hall before spotting a wheelchair and went to set Face in it. No one paid them too much attention and when a Doctor and Nurse stopped him, Murdock flashed Lynch's CIA badge and he was allowed to move along. He found the room Face was originally in and the moment he opened the door, Hannibal nearly stepped into the wheel chair.

"There you are! What on earth happened?" He demanded as Murdock went in and they got Face onto the other bed that had been across the room. "A little run in with Lynch. He's...well...not very happy."

Hannibal let the door close. "And you did all this...why?"

"Because Lynch's men were moving Face so that when you guys came back here, they'd grab ya. I was hiding under Face's bed and my hat fell off, they found me and tried to get answers out of me, but I used the bobby pin Face gave me once to get outta the cuffs and beat up Lynch. Stole his badge and got Face in the chair and when asked by a Doctor what I was doing, just showed them the badge and they let me go on." The Captain paused, taking in a huge breath while the other two just stared.

Then B.A. asked, "And what's with the sunglasses exactly?"

Murdock glanced at them. "Oh...so he'd look cool."

"Did they already change the number in the files?" Hannibal asked, all business. Murdock shrugged. "Not sure. I planned on going out there and talking to them, with my new badge." He winked, flashing the badge at them. "And I gotta go get Face's folder that's in the thing outside the other room."

When Murdock headed for the door, Hannibal grabbed his arm in passing. "You sure this is a good idea, Captain?"

" 'Course, Bossman. I believe I know what I'm doin'." With a triumphant nod, Murdock left the room.

"Why's it I always get this queasy feelin' in my stomach when eva he 'believes he knows what he's doin'?" B.A. complained and Hannibal only chuckled.


	9. Just a Transfer From Idaho

**A/N: Hey, I'll be honest. I'm not sure if these things Murdock's doing would actually work. But this is fiction, just let it happen. Plus it's fun to see Murdock take a little charge once in a while :D . And as for the medicines mentioned, I found about those from the internet and an actual Nurse that I know, so they are real. **

**I own nothing! Enjoy:)**

Murdock swiped the folder from the room and was about to continue to the Nurse's desk when he saw a Doctor going into the restroom. Grinning wickedly, Murdock wandered over to a cart across the hall. A Nurse was standing by it, three needles on the cart.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Murdock flashed his badge and she nodded once. "What is this liquid? I am doing special work for the Agency and examining the contents of the needles Nurses and Doctor's carry around to give to patients."

She indicated the first needle. "A simple Methadone. This one is Versed. And this one is-"

Murdock held his hand up, already reaching for the second needle. "Thank you, but that's all I need to know. I will be taking this injection of Versed if you do not mind. Thank you for your cooperation in making American hospitals a safer place." He got a hold of it and turned.

"But, sir. That's not for you..." The Nurse called after him. Murdock turned as he walked, shrugged. "You have helped my mission, I'll be sure to recognize you. I like your...hair?" Then he rounded the corner, smacking himself on the head. "I like your hair? Seriously, James?" As he muttered to himself, he pushed the restroom door open and rounded up on the Doctor from behind, stabbing the needle into his neck and pushing the liquid in.

The Doctor gasped, eyes shooting up to see the person in the mirror before they rolled back and his knees buckled. Murdock caught him, dragging him away and pulling his white Doctor's coat off. Within a minute, Murdock was standing above him, clothed like the Doctor with the stethoscope around his neck and Face's folders under his arm. He held the needle up, examined it, then shrugged. He dropped the needle into the coat pocket.

There was a closet across the room and Murdock drug the Doctor to it, opening the door and shoving him in with the mops and shutting the door.

When Murdock walked out of the bathroom, he smiled at a passing Nurse and started to the Nurse's center. A Nurse looked up when he approached and he gave her a smile, too. "Hi. Is Mr. Peck's Nurse here?"

She clicked her tongue then nodded. The Nurse turned in her chair and called down to a young Nurse. "Hey, Tayla. You're being requested."

Tayla nodded and finished something on her computer then rose, striding over. She was a beautiful Indian woman and Murdock had to stomp on his foot to keep from ogling. She smiled. "Hello, Doctor. Can I help you?"

Murdock nodded quickly. "Yes. Your patient, Mr. Peck? He was moved not long ago to room thirty, however for reasons that are unimportant right now, he was moved back. Now I would like to let you know to change the file back if it has already been done prior to the move."

Tayla motioned him to follow her as she went back to her station and Murdock rested his elbows on the counter, his hand holding his cheek at he watched her. A small smile played on his lips and when she was done with the computer, Tayla lifted her head. "It's fixed. So what's your name, Doc? I don't think I've ever seen you around,"

Murdock shrugged, managing to look casual. "Doctor...Muuuurphy." Inwardly, he winced and kicked himself for not thinking quick enough. Outwardly, he smiled bigger.

Tayla returned the smile. "Are you new?"

"Oh yeah." Murdock nodded, running with it. "Transferred from Idaho. Yep. Was a rough place, people got stabbed a lot."

The Nurse was giving him a strange look and Murdock cocked his head, a new bewildered grin on his face. "I know, right?"

"I thought...stabbings were more common in places like Los Angeles?" Tayla had a suspicious expression and Murdock laughed. "Oh, you'd think. But this town, was kind small and it was full of angry people. Ya know, get busted in Boise, come here and live out in hiding." He shrugged like it was nothing new. The Nurse was still giving him the look.

"You've got a pretty southern accent, and Idaho is not south."

Murdock held back a sigh. "Okay. So I was born an raised in...Mississippi. Don't mean I didn't live in Idaho as an adult, working in a hospital in a small town near Boise that was full of angry people. You're like, person number eight that hasn't believed me. I'm out. Later." He turned, looking around then striding off down the hall he had come from. Tayla watched him go, a small chuckle escaping her in confusion.

_What a strange man._

* * *

><p>When Murdock pushed the door to Face's room open, the other two took one look at him and B.A. groaned. "Aw no. This ain't gonna be good."<p>

"Oh relax, Bosco." Murdock stuck his tongue out. "I fixed it." He dropped the folder in the holder outside the door and let himself in, shrugging out of the coat and unwrapping the stethoscope from his neck. "And met a cute Indian Nurse." Murdock winked.

He sat on the bench under the window and B.A. leaned towards him, resting his elbows on his knees. "Ya should go get some shots in that outfit and use 'em on yoself. Could work wonders on ya, hopefully knock ya out for a few days." He offered, grinning at the idea of Murdock being asleep for a few days.

"That's not very nice. Talkin' about knocking me out when Face's already out," Murdock declared, narrowing his eyes at the big man. "Have some respect, my grande compadre."

B.A. turned to Hannibal, who had been sitting quietly at Face's bedside. "What'cha thinkin' 'bout, Hannibal?"

"Murdock said he cuffed Lynch and left him unconscious in the other room," Hannibal voiced his thoughts. "however his Agents are going to find him and I'll bet you the first place they come back to find us is here." He raised his head, eying them as they grasped what he was talking about.

"Would could just push 'im out the window." B.A. suggested. Hannibal raised his eyebrows, an almost humorous look on his worn face, but he shook his head. "I had another idea in mind actually," And he shot his gaze to the coat hanging on the back of the door then to Murdock.

The pilot sighed. "What'd you have in mind, Bossman?"

Hannibal beckoned him over, a small grin forming. Murdock went willingly, slumping to his knees beside Hannibal and the Colonel began telling him his plan.

That was why Murdock found himself five minutes later standing outside the room he had left Lynch in, Doctor's uniform back on, and a shot full of Diprivan. He pushed the door open slowly, peeking in. Lynch was awake, hands no longer cuffed, and talking to one of his Agents. Murdock swallowed and stepped in, the door clicking shut behind him. They both looked over, first not realizing who it was and Lynch faced Murdock.

"Doctor, one of your patients seems to have been moved without permission." Lynch tattled. Murdock tried to suppress his smirk. "This was Mr. Peck, right? Yes...we had him moved to another area for testing."

Lynch made a disgusted noise and hit the side table with his fist before his Agent tapped his shoulder and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Lynch's eyes widened a little, nodding and responding quickly then looking back at Murdock.

"You're cleaver." He noted. "Now, Murdock. I know it was you that took my badge. Can I have it back?" Lynch held his hand out.

Murdock chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Um...no. I kinda like it. Use crazy people really love shiny things, and your badge is shiny. And pretty, just like you." He made a kissing sound.

"Alright. You're coming with me." Lynch moved around the bed and Murdock jumped to the left, seeing the other Agent moving towards him. "I'd rather not..."

As soon as the Agent was only a foot away, Murdock remembered the empty needle in his pocket and retrieved it, turning and in a fluid motion, stabbing it into the Agent's eye. He shrieked, hands fluttering around his face and Murdock cringed, backing up. "I'm sorry! That was _not_ meant for your eye! You won't press charges, will you?"

"You asshole!" The Agent shouted and Lynch used the distraction to grab Murdock's arms from behind. He brought the handcuffs around but not before the heel of Murdock's shoe collided with his kneecap and Lynch grunted, his knee giving out. Murdock whirled, grabbing onto Lynch's hair and cracking his head against the shelf on the wall. Lynch's eyes rolled back and he fell once more to the floor. The other Agent had blood running down his right cheek, still making painful noises. Murdock did him the honors of pulling the needle from his eye and smiled almost sorrowfully.

"I really do apologize. It was an instinct thing, please don't take it personally. I'm sure you're a great guy. Now let's get you into these handcuffs and you'll cooperate with me or I'll stab your other eye and blind you." Murdock held the cuffs up, a biased look on his face.

The Agent looked torn between giving up or running for the others. Murdock sighed, rolling his eyes and holding the needle up. "I swear to God, I'll do it."

"Fine." The Agent growled through his teeth, seeing little choice, and he turned around, putting his hands together and Murdock smirked, snapping the cuffs on. "Good boy."

He then bent over to hoist Lynch onto his shoulder and was about to walk to the door when he made a "Oooh!" noise and turned, bumping Lynch back onto the floor and reaching for the Agent's jacket. He tried to pull back but Murdock held him tightly with one hand and dug for his badge with the other.

He retrieved Lynch again and this time got to the door, the Agent following reluctantly. Murdock took them down a deserted hall and to the back staircase. At the very bottom was a door and Murdock tested it, leading the Agent out and they ventured to the parking lot. He kept checking over his shoulder, seeing the Agent and as soon as they got to the Escalade, Murdock pulled the keys Hannibal had given him out and unlocked the doors.

"You get shotgun." He told the Agent with a sneer, opening the back door to drop Lynch in. He climbed in the driver's seat and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and driving onto the freeway.

He came to a stop in an alley a ways from the hospital, shutting the engine off and looking to the Agent. "Out."

As the Agent turned around to get his door open and nearly backwards somersaulted out of the seat as the door opened, Murdock went back to haul Lynch from the car. He then walked down a little and rested Lynch up against the building. The Agent watched as he pulled another needle from his pocket and stuck it in his forearm, pushing a little bit of the liquid in and then setting the needle in Lynch's hand as he lay on the ground beside him. Before the Agent could then move again, Murdock was in front of him, his fist the last thing the Agent saw with his good eye before falling.

Murdock pulled back, shaking his hand then moving the Agent up beside Lynch, also dropping the bloody and long empty needle on the Agent's lap.

Then he turned, going back to the car. He pulled his phone from his pocket and with a quick call to the cops about some druggies passing out in the alley after trying to sell them to some kids, Murdock drove the Escalade back to the hospital, worn out and hungry.


	10. Lists About Lists

**A/N: Another little short insight into what Face's thinking about. Ah well. I own nothing! Enjoys:)**_  
><em>

_It was like listening to a drama movie. Face had recognized Lynch's whiny voice the moment the Agent spoke and he wished he could have groaned loudly. Then go demand to know who let Lynch loose. When they mentioned moving him, Face was overcome with worry. The lat thing they needed was to be caught now of all times. He had thought they lost this time when the bed suddenly had stopped moving and suddenly Murdock's voice was there. _

_Once in the room, Face was not sure what had happened. He could hear the exchange between the two, hear Murdock suddenly leap up and pin Lynch down. He mentioned the bobby pin trick and Face would have smirked, glad that had worked for him, too. _

_The Captain had gotten Face back and for that, the conman was a little thankful. Murdock had not broken down, and that counted for something. Of course, they still had the Agents there. _

_Until Murdock returned some time later, talking about injecting them and calling the police about some druggies who passed out in the alley. Murdock was pretty cleaver. Now Face could sense the mood being brought down a little bit at a time. _

_He kept trying to figure out how to trigger his wake up button, but nothing he tried seemed to work. A few days passed, the team still sat with him. But they talked about having to leave, and why they couldn't stay here. Lynch knew where they were and he would defiantly be coming back for them. Face did not want them to leave, but he sure as hell did not want them to get caught and thrown in prison. He would rather face it himself when he woke up then hear his teammates being drug out to some armored van waiting for them while there's nothing he can do about it. Being helpless was always something Faceman despised. _

_And the fact that the hospital staff, and Murdock, had to keep him groomed was enough to give him a complex. And Templeton Peck does NOT get complexes. It was a rule among the rules, in the rule book of life for the man. And here he was, these people touching his hair and face...it would have nauseated him if he were awake. _

_And also the realization that it had been what, a week, almost two, since his last shower. That disgusted the man to the end of time and back. It was these things Face wanted to focus on instead of the coma itself. Whenever he thought of the coma, he could feel himself beginning to freak out, for lack of better terms. And Templeton Peck did NOT freak out. _

_Now as he came to think of it, there seemed to be a lot of things he did not do. Heck, he should just make a list. That would give him something to do for a while. Then perhaps after that he could come up with a list of things he DID do. Face smiled internally. He was good with lists. _

_He decided on a list of things he could make a list out of. Things he did not do. Things he did do. The best hair care products, and then the worst. Reasons why it would probably be best for all concerned if B.A. really did attempt to throw Murdock out a window. _

_He had his whole day planned out and would most likely think of more lists as the day went on, though he had no idea what time it is. List number one was starting out pretty good when- OH!_

_Face's heart suddenly sped up and his thoughts froze mid-list. He had just moved his fingers. It was an amazing feeling. He curled his fingers into his palm, flexing them back out again. No other parts of his body would respond, but Face was just ecstatic that he could do this small movement. _

_And it was worth it when he heard, "Son of a bitch, Hannibal! Come here!" _

* * *

><p>Murdock dropped to his knees beside the bed, huge eyes staring down at Face's moving fingers. He waved the others over, pointing eagerly. Hannibal chuckled and B.A. raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'll be damned."<p>

"Is that a good sign?" Murdock asked, inclining his neck to peer back at his CO behind him. Hannibal nodded, patting his shoulder. "It is."

They continued to watch for a few more minutes before B.A. cleared his throat and was back to his grumpy demeanor. He dropped into the arm chair, reaching for the remote. Murdock stayed on his knees but Hannibal mentioned something about the bathroom and was gone within a few seconds.

As a rerun of the Simpsons played on the small TV, B.A. turned to Murdock across the room. "Ya just gonn' watch 'im all day?"

Murdock looked up at him innocently. "Not all day. But I wanna be here when Face opens his eyes." The pilot insisted. B.A. snorted, shaking his head. "Yeah, 'cause the first thing _I'd_ wanna see after wakin' up from a coma is _your_ face."

"That's not nice," Murdock blew him a raspberry though B.A. hardly paid him any more attention and went back to watching the TV. But Murdock was not done talking apparently. He pulled himself off the floor and walked past the bigger man to sprawl on the bench. "If that was me in the coma, would you be really sad?" Murdock wondered, a teasing light in his eyes. "I bet you'd be cryin' and begging on your knees for me to wake up. Because deep down, you and I both know nothin' can tear the two of us apart. Ain't that right?"

B.A. was giving him his 'Murdock-I'm-Warnin'-Ya' glare. "I'll come ova there and tear _you_ apart if ya don't shut up." He threatened.

The Captain snickered. "Good thing we're in a hospital then."

"I got an idea," B.A. leaned forwards. "You can stay here and I'll go see if they got a crazy ward here. We can dump ya in it for a while, get some brain-fixin' pills in ya."

Murdock stiffened at the word 'pill' and shook himself, recovering to glare at Bosco. "That's not funny, and you know it!"

"Then I guess we got different ideas of what's funny and what ain't."

"Yes we do." Murdock nodded defiantly. "Because I don't have to pound somebody's face in too laugh."

B.A. glanced at the door then back to Murdock almost boredly. "That's funny. 'Cept it's only _hilarious_ when it's _your_ face." He then proceeded to laugh. Murdock gasped, scooting down the bench away from him when Hannibal came back.

"Oh no," He noticed B.A. laughing. "Did someone just die on the television?"

Murdock pointed to B.A. with a pout. "He thinks it's, _hilarious_ when my face gets pounded in." He tattled and Hannibal raised his eyebrows at B.A., who shrugged, focusing on the TV to quiet his snickers.

On his way over to the other chair, Hannibal paused to look down at the patient. Face was still curling and uncurling his fingers. But by now, his whole wrist was moving with it. Hannibal assumed Face was so excited by this sudden mobility, he could hardly stop for fear he would not be able to move again.

But he seemed to be recovering. It would only be a matter of time before he would be able to move the bigger limbs such as legs and arms. Then his eyes would open and they would all be okay. But until then, Hannibal and the other two could be relieved.

**A/N: FYI compadres, this is NOT the end! **


	11. Escape

**A/N: Blah, I know this isn't the best ending I've ever done. I apologize in advance! Or maybe I just don't give myself enough credit XP whatever it is, I hope it's alright enough!**

**And now a special thanks to everyone who has followed, I owe you all a lot! You are all great! Thank you so much. :)**

The moment Face's whole arm jerked a little, Murdock was back in his previous spot: on the floor, on his knees, huge green eyes staring at Face, waiting. Yes, Face was in fact moving his arm. By the time Hannibal made his way over, Face swallowed. Murdock reached out, grasping his moving hand.

"Come _on_, Face." He pleaded quietly.

"Fool," B.A. was suddenly behind Murdock. "Didn't we have a talk 'bout what Face would wan' to see when he wakes?"

Murdock ignored him, instead inching closer to the bed. "Don't listen to Bosco. You're doin' great, Facey."

When Hannibal bent over Face a little, he could clearly see his eyelids fluttering the tiniest bit. Murdock and B.A. came over, too, watching.

And Face's eyes did indeed crack open. The light was blinding and it took him a few attempts to get his eyes used to it. But he could sort of make out his team standing around his bedside.

"Glad you have you back to the land of the living." Came Murdock's higher voice. There was a thump and the pilot threw out a, "Heeeey!" and B.A. snorted. "He didn't eva die, ya crazy fool."

Hannibal chuckled a little, clamping a hand down on Face's shoulder. Face's half-lidded eyes moved slowly to seek his Boss out. "Glad to finally see those." The older man said.

Murdock was grinning crookedly and even B.A. had a more light-hearted look on his usually glowering face. Face could not speak or even move his head, but he was defiantly awake and was going to get better.

**XXX**

"What do you wanna do now?" Murdock widened his eyes, bouncing in his seat. "Ooooh, I'll go get two Gameboys and we can compete against each other. I call Mario, you can be Luigi."

B.A. rolled his eyes but otherwise said nothing. Hannibal smiled at his boys as he fingered through the newspaper. In the bed, Face sighed, accompanied by a raised eyebrow expression to Murdock. "I haven't showered in two and a half weeks," He said, earning a disappointed look from the pilot. "Murdock. If you really want to do something for me, go get me some clean underwear, okay?"

"There's no fun in underwear." Murdock grumbled as he stood. As he left, Hannibal took the chair he had just vacated and Face smiled at him. "How's that food?" Hannibal asked.

A tray was set on the table with some orange jello, mashed potatoes, most likely a roast beef byproduct, and a big cup of water. It was the first real food Face had had since the day that began all of this. His IV had come out, too.

"Like the jello," Face pointed with his spoon. "Not liking the meat."

Hannibal chuckled. "I believe it's supposed to be roast beef."

"No," Face shook his head seriously. "You just insulted roast beef." He grinned and winked. Hannibal gently punched his shoulder, eyes shifting to the door. What worried him was the fact that ever since that incident with Lynch, no one had shown back up. Something was obviously being planned. All Hannibal could do now was wait for that door to open, revealing Lynch in all his childish glory with hand cuffs ready to ship them back off to prison.

Though the door did indeed open then, it was only Murdock, holding a package of new boxers in his hands. Also a candy bar and a stuffed monkey. He gave the underwear to Face.

"Thanks, man." Face set them to the side then held his hand out for the monkey. "That for me?"

But Murdock shook his head, trying not to grin too widely. He went right over to B.A., who was already getting out of his chair to block himself. "It's for my good friend, Bosco. Since nothing can tear us apart." He thrust the monkey into B.A.'s unwillingly hands and nodded sharply.

"I don't want no dumb monkey, fool." B.A. threw the monkey onto the bench, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Murdock looked hurt. "But B.A.!"

"Don't butt me fool. I ain't takin' no monkey from ya."

Murdock shook his head, sneering at B.A. then looking to the monkey. "Shoulda given it to Lynch down in the gift shop. That woulda been hilarious!" He laughed and proceeded to be the only one laughing. The other three were gawking at him.

"Lynch?" Hannibal wanted to clarify. "Was in the gift shop?"

Murdock nodded, only silencing himself to cock his head in confusion. "Yeah...Think he's coming this way."

There was a five second pause in the room before they all jumped to action. Hannibal grabbed the Doctor's coat and tossed it to Murdock while B.A. grabbed the duffel bag from under the bed. Murdock pulled the coat on and B.A. slammed Face's clothes and shoes down on the bed. He was not going to argue, but Face could not necessarily agree with this plan as he threw the blankets off and put his shoes on and somehow managed to get his shirt and pants on. He had walked a little since waking up, but was still unstable.

"We can't just do this, Hannibal." Face said while Murdock stuck his torso out the door and snatched Face's folder up.

"Oh yes we can." Hannibal bent down and helped Face out of the bed. He walked him to the door, beside Murdock, then nodded to Bosco. "We'll go down the fire escape. Murdock can take you down to the main level and get you out there."

Face groaned quietly, feeling Murdock take hold of his shoulders and the two quickly left the room, B.A. holding the bags. "This is stupid. We can't leave like this."

"You want to leave with Lynch then?" Murdock waited a few moments before opening the door and checking the halls. "C'mon."

As they left the room, Murdock took Face down a deserted hall. "And why do you need the Doctor's outfit?" Face demanded, leaning against his friend for support. Murdock shrugged, holding up the folder. "One, because it just helps since someone might recognize you and I can just tell them I'm taking you for a walk. And two, so no one questions why I have your folder."

He let that slide. They got to the elevator and saw the doors opening. As soon as Murdock caught sight of Lynch getting off, he suddenly yanked Face off behind a corner with a, "Uh oh!"

The Agents were going down the opposite hall and Murdock stuck his tongue out at them before pulling Face back to the elevators. They got in though before the doors shut, Lynch turned and saw them, his eyes widening.

"Hey! Stop!" He was running back for the elevator but the doors shut just in time as Murdock waved to Lynch through the crack.

"Oh shit." Face breathed, falling against the side of the elevator interior.

The doors opened to the hall just off the lobby and Murdock grabbed onto Face again, helping him out of the elevator. He guided them into the lobby, where a few waiting people looked up curiously and when the Desk Nurse began to rise in her chair, Murdock grinned. "Hey, how ya doing? Patient needed some fresh air. See you later!"

She had just called for someone as they left the hospital and Murdock saw the Escalade waiting off to the side for them.

"Bought time," B.A. grumbled as Murdock opened the door and helped Face in. He climbed in beside him. "Hey now. Don't rush me." Murdock pulled the coat off and rolled the window down then tossed the coat out onto the walkway.

Hannibal watched it then turned to the Captain. "How come that Doctor never came looking for whoever knocked him out?" He pointed with his cigar to Murdock.

"Remember when I went to the bathroom, same time each day?"

Hannibal nodded warily. Murdock shrugged. "Just took the coat, got another shot of Versed and took care of him."

"You're crazy." Face laughed at him. Murdock just turned to the window with a smirk. "I know."

About ten minutes into the drive, Face yawned and Murdock gave him a shocked look. "You can't seriously be tired. How are you tired?"

"He's tired cause he had to listen to you all day." B.A. interjected and Face brought his legs up on the seat, wrapping his arms around them while Murdock gave B.A. a (ignored) dirty look.

"Yeah. It's great to be back." Face told them quietly.


End file.
